


Blue Moon

by ttfan111robstar1



Series: Little Boy Light [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink, Nursing, Pacifiers, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Once in a Blue Moon, Light indulges himself. Misa is always there to help him out.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Series: Little Boy Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637545
Kudos: 28





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to write this disclaimer for my own peace of mind. I don’t usually write age play as a sexual thing. In fact, this is the first time I’ve ever done so. I am active in the community as a Mommy and to me even thinking about sex being involved makes me shudder. I don’t see it that way. However, when this story came along it came with some sexual components and while I wasn’t entirely comfortable with it, I wrote them because the story needed it to get from point A to point B. While this story does not reflect my usual views on Age Play, I am proud of it nonetheless. Particularly about the views on consent it represents, as those are reflective of my beliefs. Despite all of that, I sincerely enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you all enjoy it too.

Light shrugged off his coat as he entered his and Misa’s apartment. He sighed. A long day of pretending he wasn’t Kira and simultaneously investigating himself had worn him down. He needed some time away from all that.  
  
It wasn’t often that he deigned to indulge in this. In fact, he almost never did unless Misa was home. But he was so stressed out that he needed to calm down. He went to his bedroom to take off his shoes, and laid on his bed, feeling the coolness of his pillow. He felt his worries beginning to leave him, but not fast enough. So, he decided to step up his game. He flipped over onto his back, turned on the TV, and put it on a cartoon. Then, he slipped his thumb into his mouth and then started to suck on it slowly.

He had been groomed for success his entire life. From his earliest memories, he could recall being asked to study, to grow up quickly. Childhood was constantly a state of acting older. Especially after Sayu was born, being an example was drummed into him constantly. Childhood, as it pertained to him, ended at the age of eight. But the vestiges of childhood kept by the child inside of him remained.

He remembered the day he’d started to explore the child inside of him. He’d been in this very apartment with Misa for a month. He’d woken up one morning to find her on the couch, watching cartoons, and had found himself unable to take his eyes from the screen. She’d asked if he wanted to watch with her, and he’d found himself unable to refuse. He’d watched the bright colors on the screen, and murky memories of childhood had made themselves known. He’d felt something that day. A hole opened up inside of him, and showed him that there was a piece of himself missing. His eyes had been opened. He realized now that he’d also been subconsciously taking out this wanting by using Misa. Her childish behavior had reminded him of something he’d never truly had, so naturally he’d been jealous. He realized that he needed to apologize to her for that, so he had.

Misa had taken it all well, saying she could never be mad at him. She also suggested that he take the time to try and explore childhood, now that they had a place together where he could do so freely. Though taken aback, he had agreed with her.  
  
That was how it had all began. Slowly, whenever he’d had time, he’d looked at aspects of childhood, tried to figure out what he liked. He began a small collection of action figure toys that he kept inside a steamer trunk in his room. He found he enjoyed cartoons. Sometimes he and Misa would play a game of hide and seek. Most notably, he’d developed somewhat of an addiction to sucking his thumb. It wasn’t something he did constantly, or something he felt a compulsion to do, but in his free moments at home when he wasn’t doing much, sometimes he would find that it had slipped into his mouth without permission.  
  
It was something he did when he really needed a break. Indulging himself like this wasn’t a typical thing. He was a God, after all. He had to work hard to keep justice alive. But even the Christian God took a day of rest after creating the world. He could afford to do the same once in a while as he made his new world. So, he lay there, watching cartoons and sucking on his thumb, letting the stresses of life melt away from him with every passing minute.  
  
It was strange to do this without Misa home. She, in her ever-present offerings of servitude toward him, had offered to be his caretaker during times like these. A Mommy of sorts, to keep him safe. It felt odd to have their apartment to himself, when she was almost always the one home first. He guessed she hadn’t gotten back from the movie shoot yet.

As he watched the bright colors on the screen, he felt himself moving toward a comfortable blankness in his head. Thoughts about being Kira, about the investigation, about justice, were pushed aside for a while. Instead, a version of who he was before the Death Note took their place- albeit a child version. The version of him that did not have to be three steps ahead, that didn’t have worries in the world, the version that didn’t know the world of the Death Note.  
  
He sat in front of the TV a while, letting his mind grow comfortingly numb, so much so that he didn’t hear the door open, or footsteps padding across the apartment.

Misa Amane had come home from her movie shoot. She hadn’t expected Light to be home, but when she saw his coat hanging on the coat rack, she knew he had to have been. She could hear the sound of the TV in his room being on. She was quiet when she approached his room, just in case he had fallen asleep. What she found was not what she expected.

Light sat on the bed, thumb in his mouth and cartoons on the TV. It was rare to see him indulge in this, especially lately. He must have been more stressed than she had imagined. Nonetheless, the sight of him so care free melted her heart.

“Light?” Her voice was a croon. He looked over to her, and appeared to be smiling behind his thumb. She went over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek. “What are you up to, baby?”

He pointed to the TV. It was rare that he got so deeply entrenched in this part of himself that he didn’t talk. She smiled. “I see. Are you hungry?”

He seemed to consider that a moment, before he nodded.

“I’ll fix you something to eat while you watch your show.” She promised. He nodded, obviously distracted, and she went to fix him something to eat. When she came back it was with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That was the only American food they kept in the house consistently, and it was specifically for times like these. She handed him the plate, not bothering to have him sit at the table. She knew he wouldn’t want to be far from the TV.

“Thank you.” It was all he said before he began to eat.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

He ate his sandwich in comfortable quiet, cuddling up to Misa as the TV droned on. The one thing about this whole thing that had surprised him the most was a wanting of physical contact. He knew Misa certainly didn’t mind. She always gave him plenty of hugs, kisses, and cuddles when he was like this. It was practically the only time he could handle close contact with somebody else. It was the only time he could admit to needing anyone.

When the sandwich was gone, and the show was over, he yawned.

“Sounds like somebody’s tired. How about I give you a bath and then you can have some sleepy time, hmm?”

He nodded at that, popping his thumb back into his mouth. He liked baths when he was like this.

Misa went to the bathroom and turned the water on, making sure it got to an optimal temperature. Then, when it was perfect, she went to him and offered her hand. “Come on, sweetie. Bath time.”

He let her lead him to the bathroom, and let her begin to undress him.

This was where it got a bit tricky. Sometimes when he got like this, it led to sex. Other times it didn’t. She had to be very careful about reading his signals, especially when he wasn’t that talkative.

There weren’t any signs that he was thinking about it, so she proceeded on with the bath as usual. She washed his hair carefully as he sat in the warm water and suckled on his thumb. He seemed, for the moment, to be away in his own world. She rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from his hair, and then began to wash his body. It was one of the few times he let her touch him anywhere, and she savored every moment of it.

When she got to his private area, he seemed to awaken a little. He looked down, and then looked at her, popping his thumb from his mouth.

“Puppy likes that.”

She froze a second upon hearing that, and looked at him, trying to gauge if he wanted to play or not. She isn’t sure if it’s Light talking, or if that’s just Baby being observant. His eyes, that usually are very good at giving his thoughts away in this mindset, betray nothing. Damn it. She decided to continue washing him as if nothing had happened, deciding that if he had a further reaction, she would be able to sense what he wanted.  
  
She continued watching him, and noticed that he had gotten an erection. However, He didn’t say anything.  
  
At least, for the first second.

“Mommy?”  
  
She paused, looked up at him. “Yes?”  
  
“Can you… Can you come in too? Wanna cuddle.” He asked softly, blushing a little.

She didn’t even hesitate. “Of course.”  
  
She stripped off her clothes and got into the bathtub behind him. He leaned back into her, comforted by her body. She wrapped her arms around him, and couldn’t help but think he felt smaller in them somehow, less strong. She smiled, and gave him a kiss.

“My sweet boy.” She cooed.

He smiled a bit shyly at that. She loved how bashful he got when he was like this. It was such a change from his usual behavior that it was oddly refreshing. And she certainly loved that he allowed her to hold him. He seemed to settle down against her, seeming very calm and very happy. He looked up at her. 

“Mommy?”

Misa reached up to stroke his wet hair. “What is it?”  
  
“Can I…?”  
  
She looked down at him. “Can you what? Use your words.”  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. “…Milks?”

Now she understood what he wanted. “Go ahead, Sweetie. But do you want to get out first?”  
  
He nodded, and exited the tub, her right behind him. She dried him off, and dried herself off, before they went to his bed. She laid down, and let him get on top of her. Gently, so gently it was surprising, he wrapped his lips around her nipple and gently began to suck.  
  
This wasn’t the first time this had happened, nor would it be the last, Misa was certain. But it was always surprising when it happened. It was rare that he wanted to “nurse” from her, but when it happened, it was a very intimate thing. Somehow it was more intimate than sex. However, that didn’t mean it did not lead to sex on occasion. This seemed to be the case tonight, as she could feel his stiff erection pressing against her. Naturally, she had to do something about that, and so she put her hands on it and began to pleasure him. His suckling increased in response, though it was not painful as of yet. He let go after a bit, too involved with what she was doing to focus on “nursing”. It wasn’t long before he climaxed, collapsing against the pillows as his body tried to come back to earth. The first thing he heard as he returned to his body was Misa making “Tsk” noises. His head, still not completely inhabited by him yet, turned to look at her.

Misa was slipping on her silk bathrobe. “Little boys who make messy on the sheets get themselves into trouble.” She chided. “Maybe Mommy overestimated how big you are. Maybe you’re still too little to control yourself.” Her voice was velvety smooth, then. “Mommy will have to do something about that. Don’t move.” She said, and exited to the bathroom.

He obeyed, though it was more out of exhaustion than actually wanting to do that. His thumb slipped back into his mouth, the need to have something in his mouth a prevalent one. Then, Misa came back, carrying a small box. She set it down, seeming to hesitate for a moment, and turned to him. “You can use your special word at any time. Alright?”

He gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

She opened the box, and pulled out two things. The first was in a clamshell package, and the next was in a sort of plastic package. She opened the clamshell package to pull out an Adult Pacifier. He took note of the package next to it even more, however. A package of adult diapers. She pulled out baby powder and wipes as well, but they were practically irrelevant as Misa looked at him, face full of both sternness and compassion.

“Little boys who can’t keep from making messy on the sheets need their diapers to remind them where messes are supposed to go.” She searched his face for any hesitation, and found none. She opened up the package and pulled one of the diapers out, and unfolded it. She looked at him one more time, just to be certain he was okay with it, before she put it on him. He was complacent as she put the infantile garment on him, only paying attention when it was completely on. The way it compressed him was rather pleasant, though he could tell it would hinder his gait when he walked. It didn’t feel awkward like he thought it would. Instead, it felt rather good. When he reached for the pair of pajama pants he kept in his nightstand for nights like these, Misa gently slapped his hands away. “No no. Little boys who make messy lose their pants for the rest of the day.” She said. He took his hand away on instinct and Misa smiled. “Good boy. Now, there are some rules for you with these. Would you like to hear them?”

He nodded, curious.

“Good. Now, the diaper doesn’t come off until you use it.” She said. “That’s rule one.”He made a face at that, but did not safe word out, either. “Next, you need to crawl if you’re wearing it. Mommy doesn’t want you to hurt yourself because you tripped while walking. Third, the pacifier stays in. I’m going to clean it for you, but once I put it in, it stays in. Am I understood? Tell me.”

“Yes, Mommy.” He said.

Misa kissed his forehead. “Good boy. Now, let Mommy get your pacifier all cleaned off for you.” She said, before exiting to the kitchen to do that.

As Misa did that, Light sat on the bed, trying to get used to the new garment. It created a new sort of pressure with the way it compressed him, and it felt good. Not necessarily in an arousing way, although that was a piece of it. Rather, it was simply an experience he found incredibly pleasing. He could not fathom a situation in which he had any less control than this. For so long he’d had to keep and maintain control of every situation, and sometimes he just wanted to be alleviated of all of it. To be in a situation in which he had no control was incredibly comforting. To lay back and let somebody else make all the decisions was a burden off of his shoulders. Someone had taken the world from his shoulders and allowed him to breathe again.

Misa returned with his cleaned pacifier, and set it in his mouth. She patted the carpet by the bed and had him sit down so that she could strip the bed to wash the sheets. As she did, he tried to get used to the pacifier in his mouth. The texture and taste of it was odd, but not unpleasant. He figured it would just take some getting used to. For the moment, though, he much preferred his thumb.

The bed was stripped and made again, and Misa patted the space beside her. Light climbed in beside her, curling up next to her and making himself as small as he felt. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, and they both quickly fell asleep together.

Misa awoke very early the next morning, and went to take a shower. Waking up in the morning was always an arduous process for her, so she always woke far earlier than Light in order to be fully awake for him. When she stepped out of the shower and dried off, she heard whimpering from the next room. Still not completely awake, she looked in the next room.

“Light?”

“Mommy...”

The word jolted her into complete wakefulness, and she went over to him. They’d extended their game into the morning before, but this was different, and Misa knew it, because she forced it. A twinge of guilt tried to sneak into her and find purchase in her heart, but she battled it away, reminding herself that he knew he could stop this at any time he chose but was choosing not to. Her guilt absolved, she turned her focus to Light. He was rocking on the bed, clearly pained. She wrapped her arms around him, smelling of jasmine shampoo and vanilla lotion. It comforted him in his distress. He whimpered again and clutched her close.

“It’s okay, sweetie. You can let go. I’ll get you cleaned up after, okay? Just let go, and it will all be okay.” She soothed. He sniffled, squeezed her tightly, but did as he was told. He collapsed against her as he did, sniffling, and she stroked his hair and held him until he calmed down. Once he did, she made quick work of cleaning him up before she washed her hands and returned to him. “Go take a shower and I’ll make you breakfast.” She said, knowing he would need time to collect himself after this. He nodded, and went to shower.

Misa went to make breakfast, fixing all of his favorites. She hoped it would ease his earlier distress a bit to have something good to eat. She was partway through her cooking when she heard his footsteps coming toward her. She turned off the burners on the stove and set things aside. They both knew that debriefing after these days would always be the hardest part. She turned to face him. He did not look angry as she expected. Instead, he looked confused. This was good. She could work with that.

“Where did _those_ come from?” He asked. It felt odd not to have the pacifier in his mouth. The weight of it was a comfort that he somehow already missed.

“I bought them just in case. I wasn’t sure how deep in your headspace you could get so I wanted to be prepared for anything. It’s my job in that role to set limits and boundaries for you, but I also need to understand where yours are. The opportunity came up today and I took the chance.” She explained.

He nodded, seeming to process this. “And the pacifier?”

“I had that for a while. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself sucking your thumb.”

He nodded again, taking a seat at the table. She moved and sat next to him. “What do you think about it?”

He was quiet for a moment. “It... It was unexpected, that’s for sure. I had no idea what to think when you pulled them out. But... It wasn’t unpleasant like I thought it would be. It was... strangely comforting, I guess.”

“Really?” He nodded. “And... Using them? Was that okay?”

“It was... An intense experience.” He said. “It was humiliating and somehow really liberating all at the same time. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but I was really scared to do it. It felt like I was... Like I was going to lose something somehow.”

“You mean your dignity.” It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded. “Yeah. And I did feel like that for a little while, but then it passed and I felt other things.”

“Like?”

“I don’t think I ever felt as safe as I did when that happened. I also never felt so small. It was a little scary, knowing that I had to trust someone else with that, but you helped me feel less afraid. It wasn’t weird for you, was it?”

“No, no.” She said quickly. “Not at all. It made me feel really good that you trusted me that much. I know how hard that is for you, and it made me feel special that it was me that helped you through it. Would you... Would you want to make it a permanent part of what we do?”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Misa’s shoulders relaxed immediately, and slumped down. The tension she’d held vanished all at once as the words impacted her. “It’s settled then.” She smiled. “Now, how about I finish breakfast for you?”

He smiled, and nodded. She went back to cooking, and heard him exit the room. When she finished ten minutes later, she went to get him for breakfast and found him in his room, the pacifier stuffed in his mouth. She smiled.

“Breakfast time, Light.” She said, leaning against the doorframe.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, spat out the pacifier, and nodded, stuffed it in his pocket. Misa was not unaware of this, but ignored it for the time being. The two of them ate breakfast together, before he got up to go to work.

“Ah Ah Ah.” She chided, holding her hand out. “Binky stays here. I don’t want you losing it.”

For a moment, the little boy inside of him showed through on his face as he pouted, but he did acquiesce to her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Good boy. You can have it when you get home.”

He nodded, gave her a hug that lasted quite a bit longer than his typically perfunctory ones, and went to work. He couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
